Senza Fine Storia
by Crazy Crow
Summary: KHR Drabbles Collection VariousxReader. Second Chapter 59Reader. Worry. Rating may go up. Read and Review? Accepting Request
1. Photo

Siang yang cerah dan damai di Namimori-Chuu. Kenapa? Karena karnivora Namimori tidak sedang mencari mangsa—atau diperhalus sedikit, berpatroli di sekolah tercintanya itu. Karnivora haus darah itu sedang mengurung diri di dalam ruangannya. Sehingga semua murid menghindari ruangan keramat itu jauh jauh.

…kecuali dirimu yang sedang bersenandung riang sembari menuju ke ruang keramat seantreo sekolah. Ruangan Komite Kedisiplinan. Cari mati, komentar murid-murid lain jika ada yang iseng untuk bertanya.

Kau membuka pintu ruangan keramat secara perlahan, melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Matanya langsung menuju ke meja kayu, tempat biasanya dia duduk santai sembari membaca berkas-berkas dari anak buahnya.

Tapi dia tak di sana.

"Kyouya-chan~?"

Kau memasuki ruangan itu. Mata (e/c)mu berkeliling mencari sosoknya. Tadi kau sudah mencarinya di atap—tempat favoritnya untuk bersantai. Karena dia tak ada di sana, sudah bisa dipastikan dia ada di sini.

Kakimu melangkah menuju sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan. Mungkin saja dia di situ, kan?

—bingo

Di sofa itu, dia tertidur pulas dengan burung kuning kesayangannya bertengger di pundaknya. Kau mendekat dengan hati-hati, tak ingin membangukan karnivora yang sedang tertidur. Tapi gumpalan bulu kuning di pundaknya tampaknya menyadari kehadiranmu.

"(y/n), (y/n)~" bercicit riang sambil terbang ke arahmu.

"Ssh…" Kau menyuruh burung itu untuk diam, yang dituruti dengan segera. Tampaknya si karnivora tak terbangun. Syukurlah.

Kau memandangnya dengan lembut. Walaupun ditakuti karena haus darah, ketika tidur tetap saja dia terlihat manis. Wajahnya terlihat damai, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, dan rambut hitamnya menutupi sedikit bagian dari wajahnya.

Sebuah ide terlintas di benakmu. Agak nekat sih, tapi jika kau berhati-hati dia tak akan terbangun… kan? Kau meletakkan burung kecil kesayangan karnivora itu di atas kepalanya. _Manis._

Sembari mencoba menahan tawamu—kau tak ingin dia terbangun, dan menerima hukuman darinya, pasti. Kau mengeluarkan handphone dari sakumu. Berhati-hati mengeset kameranya agar tak menimbulkan suara, membidiknya dengan sempurna, dan mengambil gambarnya.

Kau merasa sangat hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa mendapatkan foto seorang yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh Namimori yang sedang tertidur itu—mungkin kesempatan yang bahkan amat sangat langka, walau di dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Cepat-cepat kau menyimpan kembali handphone-mu. Dan, memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya, kau berjalan pelan keluar ruangan.

"_Oyasuminasai, _Kyouya-chan~" bisikmu sebelum menutup rapat pintu ruangan keramat yang ditakuti itu.

Foto yang kau dapat hari ini, akan kau jadikan harta seumur hidupmu.

* * *

><p>A-ahahaha… ga nyangka aku bakal bikin fic kayak gini… Fic ini kumpulan drabbles pair VariousxReader. Tapi kalau mau request SomeonexOC atau pair lain juga aku terima :3<p>

Ada request? Yaoi, Yuri, Straight, semua boleh :3

Dan sewaktu-waktu, rating fic ini bisa naik, tergantung mood author/request xD

Any request, reader? :3

Jangan takut untuk request, karena reader adalah segalanya bagi author ini~

Ehe xD

ConCrit/Request ditunggu~

Bye Bye Bee~


	2. Worry

Set : TYL

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Kau memaksa kakimu untuk membawamu berlari secepat yang kau bisa. Di belakangmu, terdengar suara-suara mereka yang mengejarmu. Tembakan pistol dan bau mesiu memasuki indramu. Samar-samar tercium bau amis darah. Berasal dari dirimu sendiri. Rasa sakit yang menjalar dari pundakmu tak kau hiraukan. Yang sekarang jauh lebih penting bagimu adalah bagaimana caranya untuk kembali dengan selamat. Ke tempat _dia _ menunggumu.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"…kau bisa kan, (y/n)?" Tsuna menatapmu tajam. Sudah cukup lama kau bekerja di bawahnya, selaku bos mafia. Dan kali ini, kau diberi pekerjaan yang cukup menantang, dan cukup berbahaya.

Membongkar jalur peredaran obat terlarang. Jalur ini termasuk salah satu yang terbesar, dan melibatkan beberapa keluarga mafia di dalamnya. Dan beberapa termasuk keluarga yang haus darah.

Kau mengangguk mantap. Sorot mata Tsuna berubah menjadi lebih lembut, "Tapi apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya sendiri? Jika kau mau, aku bisa meminta Gokudera-kun—"

"Tak apa, Tsuna-kun. Lagipula Hayato juga baru saja pulang, kan? Dia pasti lelah."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, tugas ini kuberikan padamu." Tsuna menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna merah kepadamu. "Tolong jaga keselamatanmu."

Kau tersenyum. Walaupun bos dari keluarga mafia terbesar, kebaikan hati Tsuna tak pudar sama sekali. "Baik, Boss."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dan sekarang, kau mengutuki kecerobohanmu hingga kau bisa berada di dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa mafia lain, hingga mendapatkan satu peluru yang bersarang di pundakmu. Kau tak mencoba untuk berhenti dan melawan mereka, karena kau tahu itu sia-sia belaka. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak, dibandingkan kau yang hanya sendirian.

_Sial, sial, sial—_

**Dor!**

Sebuah tembakan lagi terlepaskan. Kali ini rasa sakit menjalar dari punggungmu. Kau jatuh terjerembab, yang jelas tak disia-siakan oleh mereka yang mengejarmu. Sakit yang terasa kali ini jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan yang telah mengenai punggungmu. Seolah menarik kesadaranmu dengan paksa, mengaburkan pandanganmu.

Di sela kesadaranmu memudar, kau mendengar suara yang sangat familiar meneriakkan namamu. Bau mesiu yang berasal darinya, dan juga suara ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh dinamit-dinamitnya. Sebelum dapat mengkonfirmasi apakah itu nyata, kau menyerah. Kesadaranmu menghilang sepenuhnya.

…_Gelap._

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"-(y/n)! (y/n)!"

Suara itu terdengar sangat dekat, tapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan, jauh. Suara yang sangat ingin kau dengar, meneriakkan namamu. Kenapa terdengar begitu… panik? Kau ingin membuka matamu, memperlihatkan kepadanya bahwa kau tak apa-apa, baik-baik saja. Tapi terasa begitu berat.

Sementara dia terus memanggil namamu dengan panik, kau bisa merasakan ketakutan dirinya di setiap panggilan namamu. Tak ingin dia lebih khawatir lagi, kau memaksakan diri untuk membuka matamu. Melawan rasa berat di kedua kelopak matamu.

"Haya…to?" panggilmu lirih. Walau samar, kau dapat melihat kedua bola emeraldnya sedikit basah, punggungnya yang bergetar, dan kau menyadari bahwa dia memelukmu dengan sangat erat.

Kau tersenyum tipis, menggerakkan tanganmu yang terasa sangat berat untuk membelai wajahnya. Dia membisikkan namamu berkali-kali seperti mantra. Mantra untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kau masih ada di sini.

"…Hayato?" panggilmu. Walau dia tak melihatmu, tapi kau tahu bahwa dia mendengarkanmu, "…maafkan aku."

Perkataanmu hanya membuat dia memelukmu lebih erat. Kau balas memeluknya. Merasakan ketakutannya akan kehilangan dirimu. Tak ada kalimat yang bertukar, hanya saling menukar kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Walau demikian, kalian tetap dapat mengerti satu sama lain. Dan kau berjanji dalam diam, agar tak membuatnya merasakan cemas yang seperti ini lagi.


End file.
